More than just friends Matsuda oneshot
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a requested one-shot by a fellow member of quizilla. Captinchase enjoy! : D


Name: Samantha Rem  
>Age: 21<p>

Looks like: Looks: Long black hair, green eyes. Average body with curves in all the right places and pale skin.

Crush: Matsuda

history:Sam came from America to help on the kira case. She was assigned to the NRA? Sam is a rookie just like Matsuda. Matsuda and her became the best of friends she even gave him the nickname Matsu. Sam has been secretly in love with him. When he joined the task force she did also. Sam hates when others like L and Misa treat him bad and is constantly sticking up for him. She hopes one day she can tell him how she really feels about him.

Lemon or not: Lemon please

::Story starts now::

Three months….That's how long I've had a crush on him. Matsuda and I are best friends, we have been since the day I started the KIRA case. Being one of the people that were by L's side that helped him on many other cases, I know a lot about L and what he does for a living. But it doesn't make it anymore necessary for L or anyone else to treat Matsuda bad just because he did something. He and I are a like in a way. Matsuda and I are Rookies in this case and the only reason why I'm even around L is because he needed my help. I never would have thought he'd need my help but I guess he does. Every day we get a little closer to finding out that KIRA is and I usually have no part in this. I'm usually quiet sitting down somewhere just listening hoping one day that L would tell me to do something. I guess its best that I'm stuck around here while everyone goes and does something. But since we moved to this big building which L has a camera in each room so he'd know if anything happened. This is part of the reason I think he's a creeper. But enough about him….He is the reason that Matusda acts so carelessly sometimes. Even though his intentions are good, I still think that L and everyone else pushes him down to damn much. But this time I'm going to say something….

Matsuda is getting railed on for over reacting. I get up from my chair and I go right in front of him getting in between him and Light. I glare at Light as I place my hands out keeping him from touching Matsuda.

"Leave him alone, he did nothing wrong. Why can't you guys just leave him be?" I said in a serious tone

"Samantha, he needs to learn just like you did." L said as he ate his cake.

I rolled my eyes and I sighed. "Whatever, don't downgrade him just because he does something. There is a reason behind everything anyone does…Just like any of you. Mistakes will happen, we are all human here that's all that can happen."

"We can't afford any mistakes in this case Samantha, I thought you knew this already?" L said

"I know this, I'm just stating that just like me he's a rookie at all this, so give him some slack kay? Unless you want to do this Case by yourself L, I suggest you tone yourself down a bit before I head back to America." I said with my arms crossed

He sighed as he placed his plate with cake down. "Fine, I'll tone down just a little but he better not blow it got it?"

I nodded my head then I looked to Light who walked away. I looked behind me to Matsuda to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and I hugged him slightly.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to be dead meat." He said

"No problem, What are friends for?" I said with a fake smile

He nodded his head then I went up to my room and I worked on my computer that was near the window. I knew L could see everything I was doing so I made sure he knew how much I hated being watched on…I moved my desk to the side and I sat on the window ledge with my feet hanging out as I saw it snowing. Yes I was cold but this was all fake, as soon as I started to slip out the window Matsuda and Light came up to my room. I knew what was outside the window unlike them. There was a metal landing not that far from my feet for fire escape.

"Don't do it Samantha." Light said.

"don't do what?" I asked innocently

"Don't jump out the window." Matsuda said sadly

I looked at Matsuda then to Light, and then I smirked. "Tell L to remove the Camera from the corner of my room and I won't." I said with my arms crossed

Light called down to where L was and they talked for a bit I couldn't really hear what he said but I looked to Matsuda who had a sad expression on his face. I ignored it for a bit only to get out of my trance by Light's voice.

"He said you are a pain and you get your wish, he doesn't want to lose you because of something like this." Light said as he took the camera out of the room and looked to me. "You really are stubborn."

"I don't care, this is what he gets for being an ass to my best friend." I said with a smirk.

Light leaves and closes the door to place the Camera somewhere. I got from the window and closed it placing my desk back where it was. I started to shiver a bit from the snow and coldness of the outside. Matsuda hugged me tightly and tried to warm me up.

"Don't ever do something like that again." He said softly

"…I'll try not to…But…Matsu. Um…Can I tell you something…without you freaking out on me?" I asked shyly looking up at him.

"What might that be?" He asked me back

"Well…I've liked you more than a friend or a best friend…I didn't know how to tell you before or when I'd be able to talk to you alone." I said blushing a bit

He smiled and he kissed my lips softly. I blushed deep red and I kissed him back, I felt him pick me up off the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I soon felt my bed underneath me as he deepened the kiss. I pulled back after a bit.

"….I…I'll take it that you like me back huh?" I asked

He nodded his head. "I've been waiting too long for you to say that to me. I love you Sam." He said to me softly

"I love you too Matsu." I said placing a hand on his cheek softly

He kissed me again this time I felt one of his hands go to my pants and undo the button and unzip them. He took them off and he moved his hands up to my shirt. I smirked knowing what he wanted, I quickly undid his pants taking them off, then I undid his tie and threw it to the floor. We looked at each other for a second before he took my shirt off and I took his jacket and shirt off. I wasn't afraid to show him what I was like under my clothes. I trust him with all my life, I know that one day he and I will be done with the NPA and we will be able to live happily together. So he and I being like this just prove how much we love and trust each other. I kiss him passionately only to have him move his hands to the back of my bra which was hurting me to begin with. He threw it to the ground as he trailed kisses down me. From my lips to my cheeks, neck down to my breast, I moaned softly at the pleasure he was giving me. I soon felt one of his hands remove my panties and place them aside to. I soon felt him placing two of his fingers in me making me tilt my head up making my chest arch up to him moaning.

[A/n: Sorry about this but I write better in 3rd person point of view : P Enjoy the rest of your lemon one-shot ;P]

3rd POV

As Samantha's chest arched up to Matsuda smirked as he released his grip on her breast, he kissed her lips passionately as he kept moving his fingers into her slowly which made her whimper in need. He moved his fingers in her faster as her hips moved into his hand wanting more than he was giving her. She pulled away from the kiss and she looked up at him with lust in her eyes, seeing that the same look in her eyes was in his eyes.

"Matsu….Please…Take me. I want you so badly." She said softly to him

"Are you positive you want to do this now?" He asked

"Yes, I know I lose my virginity once in a life time, and I want you to be the one to take it Matsu." She said with a smile

He blushed a bit at her words, he nodded his head and he kissed her cheek. "Alright, if that's what you want." He said

He took his underwear off and he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He held on to both of her hands. He went all the way in quickly; he knew he had hurt her. He felt how much pain she was in by how hard she was squeezing his hands. He just tried to calm her down as she softly began to cry a bit. Once the pain subsided he was given the okay to move. Once he did he saw her wincing and looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry about it just keep moving Matsu." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

He nodded his head and he did as he was told to do. It didn't take long after that for Sam to order Matsu to not hold back, every time he would move out of her he'd go deeper side her the next time he went inside her. The only thing that could be heard if the room wasn't sound proof was the sound of skin slapping one another and moans coming from both lovers. It took them both an hour to tire out, Matsu and Sam looked to each other as they lied down next to each other holding hands.

"I guess now we are more than just friends huh?" Matsu asked

"Yup, and I'm glad too…Just being friends with you was more or less hurting me." Samantha said before she cuddled next to him placing a blanket over them.

They fell asleep with a smile on their faces, as they did Light came back into the room.

"Matsu-" He said before he saw them cuddling next to each other and seeing their clothes were all over the place. He shook his head and smiled. He went out of the room turning the light off and closing the door lightly not wanting to wake the two love birds up.


End file.
